This Ain't Love
by jokerssmile
Summary: It was supposed to be just sex, no strings, no feelings and no commitment but something changed and now all Regina wants is for Emma to stay. A one-shot based on the song Stay With Me by Sam Smith.


**A/N: A one shot. Story idea from Ann :)**

* * *

><p>Regina slowly ran a finger down Emma's naked spine as she sat on the side of the bed.<p>

"You could stay the night." Regina said as Emma stood to pull up her jeans.

She turned around and smiled down at Regina, "I could if that's what I wanted."

"What do you want then?" Regina asked as she sat up in bed, not even bothering to cover up, "I mean what are we doing here?"

"We both have needs and we're helping each other out." Emma said as she put on her bra.

"What if you aren't meeting my needs?" Regina asked.

Emma turned around and smirked, "Excuse me but the moaning, clawing and screaming my name tells me I'm meeting your needs and then some."

"Have you seen my shirt?" She asked looking around the room.

Regina simply shook her head no.

Emma shrugged and put on her tank top then her jacket.

"See you later." She said as she went to the bedroom door.

"Stay." The word came out so quietly Regina wasn't even sure she had said it out loud.

The door closed and Emma was gone.

Regina got out of bed, went into the bathroom and started the shower.

This thing between Emma and her was supposed to be just two people having casual sex with each other every once in a while. No attachments, no feelings. Just sex.

Now every time Emma left before the morning it hurt Regina to see her go.

Regina hadn't always been like this, one night stands were never a problem for her. She was used to using people for her own needs and at first that's what she was doing with Emma. But something changed and Regina was starting to feel things she didn't want to feel for someone she was supposed to despise.

Emma seemed to manage just fine with it being just sex. She never stayed longer than she had to and never looked back.

It wasn't that her nights with Emma left her unsatisfied, oh far from it but the more they were together the more Regina wanted.

Most people wouldn't look at Regina and think of her as someone capable of love. They saw her as the Evil Queen who ruled over the Enchanted Forest and who now ruled over Storybrooke as Mayor.

But despite what people thought of her Regina was still a person.

She wasn't saying what she felt for Emma was love but she hoped that Emma would want more from her than a few hours a night having sex.

The next day Regina called and told Emma she wouldn't be able to meet with her later that night because she had to work late at the Town Hall.

She sat working on the town budget for 2 hours before groaning and pushing the paperwork away from her. She took off her reading glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose then put her glasses back on. She sat for a few minutes with her eyes closed, the silence in her office buzzed in her ears.

The silence was broken when she heard footsteps in the hallway outside her office. She got up from her desk and went to her office door and opened it. She peeked out and looked up and down the hall but didn't see anyone. She shut the door and went back to her desk and sat down.

Regina thought about Emma. She thought about how this all had started. Both women were lonely, both wanted something. But now it occurred to Regina what she wanted and what Emma wanted were two different things. It had just started as sex for Regina but then it grew into something more for her and now she didn't know what else to do.

Footsteps in the hall took her out of her thoughts as she got up from her desk and headed for her door but before could get there the door opened and in stumbled Emma.

"Who the hell designed this stupid building?" Emma asked, her speech slightly slurred.

Emma walked over to her, "It took me 25 minutes to find your damn office."

Emma was so close to her now that Regina could smell the booze on her breath.

"Have you been drinking?" Regina asked.

"Just a little." Emma said holding up her fingers that were almost pinched together.

She stepped closer to Regina and she had nowhere to go so she was now pressed against the front of her desk.

Emma's hands started to roam Regina's body starting at her thighs and moving up to her waist.

She stepped closer moving to kiss Regina but she turned her head. Emma scoffed and kissed her neck instead. She sucked on her neck as she pushed up Regina's skirt.

Regina put her hands firming on Emma's chest to stop her, "What are you doing?"

Emma pulled back and looked at Regina and smiled, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No I mean I what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

Emma started to unbutton Regina's blouse, "I wanted to see you."

"I have to…. uh.. finish the budget." Regina told her. She couldn't focus as Emma's hands moved into her hair and she pulled Regina closer to her.

She kissed Regina on the lips, her tongue pushed into her mouth and Regina could taste the bitterness of the alcohol.

Emma's hand slipped into Regina's panties. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth and as she pushed two fingers deep inside.

Emma's pace was fast, hard and deep. Her thumb pressed and rubbed against Regina's clit.

Regina's head fell back as she opened herself up to Emma, spreading her legs further. Emma pushed into her, her fingers twisted inside.

"Oh god." Regina moaned, her muscles started clenching around Emma's fingers. Her fingernails dug into Emma's shoulders as her orgasm rippled through her body and she came.

Emma removed her fingers, took a few steps back and looked at Regina. Legs apart, skirt hiked up, head back. Her neck was flush and her breasts heaved with every breath.

Regina lifted her head and looked right into Emma's eyes.

Emma smirked, "Have fun with your budget." She said before she then turned and walked away.

Regina was left sitting on the edge of her desk completely exposed and a little confused.

Emma stumbled through the halls, her boots making a loud thud against the marble floors. She managed to find her way to the front door. She pushed through the door and out into the rainy night.

She stood for a moment, her head back eyes closed as rain pelted her face. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. She didn't know what was going on with her and Regina. A part of her knew that she should end things with Regina before it got more complicated but the other part of her didn't want to. She wanted to see how far things would go, see how far she could push it.

She decided as she walked home in the rain that she'd give it a few days, stay away from Regina and let things cool off.

That decision didn't last long because the next night Regina barely got the words 'Come in' out before Emma pushed her back out of the doorway and started to kiss her as she kicked the door closed.

A trail of clothes was left as they moved up the stairs and into Regina's room.

Emma removed Regina's bra then pushed her back onto her bed. She removed her own bra then crawled and kissed her way up the length of Regina's body.

Their lips met and Emma quickly pushed her tongue inside her mouth as she lay on top of her. She moved her kisses to Regina's neck then down to her collarbone.

Emma sucked Regina's nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirled around it. When Regina moaned in pleasure Emma bit down and Regina hissed.

Regina lifted her head off the pillow and watched as Emma kissed and nipped her way down her body.

Emma pushed Regina's legs apart and smiled as she lowered her head.

Regina's head fell back on the pillow as she felt Emma's tongue enter her. She licked Regina's clit then sucked it into her mouth as she pushed two fingers inside causing Regina to moan.

She gripped onto the sheets of her bed as Emma's pace was quick. She curled her fingers inside as she sucked hard on Regina's clit.

Regina stifled a moan, she didn't want to come. She knew that if she did Emma would soon leave.

Emma moved up Regina's writhing body. She drew her fingers out of her and Regina whimpered a little. She kissed and sucked on Regina's neck as she played with clit. Regina's thigh was between Emma's legs and she could feel Emma rubbing herself against it.

Regina gasped into Emma's mouth as she pushed two fingers deep inside of her and her thumb rubbed circles around her clit. Regina's nails dug into Emma's back and Emma could feel her clenching around her fingers.

Regina's body shuddered under Emma's as she kissed her forcefully on the lips.

Emma removed herself and smiled at Regina before rolling off of her. Regina was panting, her body glistened with sweat.

Emma only took a few minutes lying next to her before she sat up on the side of the bed.

"Seems that I left a little evidence." Regina said as she looked at the scratches on Emma's back.

Emma looked over her shoulder trying to see her back, "I'll just say a wild animal attacked me if anyone asks."

She got up from the bed and put her bra on.

"You know, you don't always have to rush out of here." Regina said to her, "It's not like Henry's going to come home and find us."

"Oh, how grateful I am for summer camp." Emma said as she looked around for her clothes.

Regina sat up in bed wrapping the top sheet around her, "You could stay."

"And are you going to make me breakfast in bed in the morning?" Emma asked her with a smirk.

"If that's what you want."

Emma looked at her then shook her head, "That's not what I want."

"What do you want Emma?" Regina asked.

"I want to get the rest of my clothes." She said then turned around and left the bedroom.

Regina scoffed and got out of bed, still wrapped in the bed sheet and followed Emma. She looked down the stairs to see Emma putting her shirt on.

She walked down the stairs as Emma sat on the bottom step and put on her shoes.

Emma stood up and looked up at Regina who had stopped two steps from the bottom.

"See you tomorrow." Emma said then turned and headed for the door.

"Stay." Regina said out loud stopping Emma in her tracks, her hand reaching out for the door knob dropped to her side.

Emma turned around and looked at her, "What?"

"Stay." Regina repeated as she went to Emma, "Stay the night, stay in my bed."

She looked at Emma, "Stay with me."

Emma sighed then shook her head no.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Because that was never the plan." Emma told her.

"None of this was planned!" Regina raised her voice.

"What do you want from me?" Emma asked, defeat in her voice.

"I told you." Regina said as she stepped closer to her, "I want you to stay."

"And what happens if I do?" Emma asked, "Then what? Henry finds out? My parents find out? Do we just become one big happy family?"

"I don't know what would happen Emma." Regina said to her, "All I know is I want you. I need you to stay."

Emma sighed.

"You're afraid." Regina said quietly to her, it wasn't accusatory at all. "You're afraid that you might actually have feelings for me."

"Emma…" She reached out to her.

Emma pulled away, "No, don't. This wasn't supposed to be anything more than a few hours having fun and nothing more."

"But it could be something more if you'd allow it." Regina told her, "I want it to be something more."

Emma looked up at her, a few seconds of hope flashed in her eyes before she shook her head.

"No." Emma said as she turned around and headed for the door again.

"Tell me you don't feel something for me." Regina challenged her.

"The sex between us is fun and exciting but eventually we'll hurt each other like we always do." Emma told her, "And I can't do that. Not even for you."

"But…." Regina took a step forward.

"It's over." Emma said then opened the door and shut it behind her as she left.

Regina slowly sat down on the stairs; tears ran down her face as she stared at the closed door.

Emma was on the other side leaning back against the door. Tears squeezed from her eyes as she closed them and sighed.

It was for the best. It wouldn't last. They would only hurt each other. They weren't meant to be happy.

It's what she told herself so she could walk away. Because she knew she had to walk way.


End file.
